Pokemon XYZ Adventure: The Fate Between Light and Shadow
by Lacie968
Summary: Shion's group has been meeting with Satoshi's group by accident or by fate. Shion and Satoshi, both of them were having a different reason for their dreams or lives in this world. (short summary for now and for pairing later)
1. Ch1: Fate Meeting I

**Hello, everyone! I'm new in Pokemon Fanfiction section. I hope, everyone enjoy it**

 **I've wrote this between my imagination and Pokemon XYZ anime, but don't worry. This story is a bit focusing on my OC's, along with their past life or dark past life  
**

 **I'm not owner Pokemon series but, I'm only owner my OC's:**

 **Short Introduced of My OCs about they personality:**

 **1\. Shion: He's a 17-years old with an graceful and charming androgynous feminine young man. From outside of his personality, he's cold, calm, mature and serious person but** **from inside** **, he's actually caring and responsibility person about his pokemon and his comrades. He's strongly hatred on Pokemon Hunter, especially Team Flare.  
**

 **2\. Ryu: He's a 19-years old and he's actually Shion's best friend or partner. His personality is friendly, straightforward and, easygoing-man person. He wasn't getting along with Sora because of their disagreement. He also scared with ghost-types pokemon and ghost story, except: dual-types pokemon for example, Golett/Golurk: ground/ghost types pokemon.  
**

 **3\. Sora: She's a 15-years old but her body looks like 12 years-old. Her personality is childish and cheerful person. She was always observation on opponent and quickly realize about one of her group's or opponent's tactics and Sora also very respectful on everyone, especially Shion and her friends. Sora always caring on Shion as her older brother and, she was high fans with Electric and Flying types pokemon  
**

 **Information: About, Shion's group, it'll reveal at the next chapter and 2 chapters will a bit fix**

* * *

 **Chapter: 1**

 **Fate Meeting (Part: I)**

(Afternoon, inside the Forest)

 _ **Shion's group POV**_

In the forest, the androgynous feminine young man was walking around the forest along with, a cute little fellow Cinccino, a shorter younger girl with headphone and, a taller young boy than the androgynous young man.

"Looks like, we're getting lost" the androgynous feminine young man told them when, he was looking on **Town Map** item. He had a long dark red hair with two black pins on left side of his hair, pale skin, red eyes and, slender frame. He was wearing a black turtleneck inside of black jacket with red stripes, red scarf around her neck, black fingerless gloves and pants, red backpack and red boots.

"S-Seriously!? W-What should we do!? I don't want spare my time in this places!" the taller young man panicked. He had a spiky brown hair, slight tanned skin and, amber eyes. He was wearing black shirt inside of brown jacket with short sleeves along with, brown gloves, black pants, brown sneakers and backpack.

"Shut up, Ryu! You're just making this situation even worse" the shorter young girl with orange headphone said annoyed. She had a short orange hair with two long bangs that frame the sides of her head, fair skin and, orange eyes. She was wearing white shirt without sleeves, orange jacket with long sleeves has tied up on her hips and black short skirt, along with orange high socks, short black boots with heels and orange backpack with design Raichu.

"What? I was just telling you guys the truth!" Ryu said

"Oh? Like, you weren't handle the ghost, huh?" Sora said arrogant

"You little-! I-I don't scare with them!" Ryu yelled angry

"Oh really?" Sora asked arrogant

"Hell yeah! I can fight with them! Like, I had defeated you yesterday!" Ryu yelled

"That was just a luck, idiot!" Sora yelled annoyance

"What is that, you little brat!?" Ryu yelled back

"Don't call me 'little brat', Stupid Ryu!" Sora yelled angry when Ryu called her 'little brat'. Because, her appearance was looking like 12-years old. Although, Sora's true ages is 15-years old

"Guys. Can you please to calm down?" the androgynous young man told them

"This kid was annoying on me, Shion!" Ryu said and pointed his index finger on Sora

"That was just your excuse!" Sora yelled angry

"If you guys weren't stop. I'll execute on you" Shion told them with cold voice

"I-I'm sorry, Shion-Niichan" "S-Sorry, buddy" Both of Sora and Ryu apologized on him

"Cinccion?" Cinccion's ears suddenly moved like, Cinccion has heard something

"What's wrong, Yuki?" Shion asked on his Cinccion with the nickname, 'Yuki (Snow)'

 _*Sssssssttttsssssss*_

Shion's group heard a noise sounds from somewhere in the forest

" _*gasp_ w-what's that just now!?" Sora asked in shock

"H-Ha, ha, ha… M-Maybe, this is just our imagination" Ryu said hesitated

"A-Are you serious? But, why am I feeling like, someone has followed on us…?" Sora asked in worry

"I-I think, you're right… Look back" Ryu said when he looked behind him.

Everyone also looked behind them, they are seeing the group of bug/flying-types Pokemon Beedrills had flying faster to catch them.

"R-Run-!"

Ryu yelled as his group ran away from the angry group of Beedrills

"I-I can't believe, we're actually inside the Beedrill's nest!" Sora said

"I'm sorry. If, I'm quickly realized this sooner. This won't be happened" Shion said guilty

"No worries, Shion-Niichan! We too doesn't know about this!" Sora said

"Forget about that! Now, we have to do something with them before, their stings will jab on us!" Ryu told them

"Yeah but, How!?" Sora asked

"F-Fighting back!?" Ryu suggested unsure

"That's just making even worse!" Sora yelled on him

"Cin, Cinccion!" Yuki pointed to the separate routes (translation: Look, over there!)

"Let's split up for now!" Shion said

"R-Right!" Sora said agreement

"We'll see you again, partner!" Ryu said

Shion ran to the right route and the rest of his group have ran to the left route. But, in the end, Beedrills have decided to taking on the both of them, where they were using it just now

* * *

 _ **Satoshi's group POV**_

On the other hand, Satoshi and his friends were finally finding a good spot for rest. Since, their traveled to Snowbelle City was still far.

"Well, this is a good spot for rest" Citron admitted

"Okay! Time for Puni-chan to sunbath" Eureka said and put Puni-chan to the big rock

"Purr….." Puni-chan growled relief and then fell asleep as, an energy from the sun has absorbed to recover Puni-chan's stamina

"I'll prepare for lunch" Citron said

"Let me help too" Serena said and decided to helping Citron's lunch preparations

"Pika?" Satoshi's Pikachu responded when he heard something from other direction

"What's wrong Pikachu?" Satoshi asked

"WAAAHHHHHH-!"

Satoshi and his group heard someone has been screaming from the forward

"What's that!?" Serena asked in worry

"Let's check it out!" Satoshi said

"Let's go, Dedenne! Puni-chan!" Eureka said as Dedenne and Puni-chan jumped back into her small bag

They ran to the forward and saw, the young boy and the young girl with headphone were being pursued by the few group of bug/flying type pokemon, Beedrills.

"Somebody! Please help us!" the young boy with brown spiky hair begged in panic

"Pikachu! Use, **Thunderbolt!** " Satoshi commanded Pikachu. The mouse electric-type pokemon obeyed and launched **Thunderbolt** on the group of bug/flying pokemon.

After Satoshi's Pikachu had launched it. The group of Beedrill are returned to the forest

"Huh… We're safe…" the young girl with headphone knelt down to the ground and said relief

"Yeah…Huhh…. Thanks for bunch, buddy" the young boy said tiredly

"No problem" Satoshi said

"How did that happen?" Serena asked

"Well… We were just walking into their territory without realized this" the young boy explained tiredly "Funny, wasn't it…?"

"Well…. More importantly, you guys now are safe" Citron said a bit hesitated

"By the way. My name is Ryu and the little brat over there is, Sora" Ryu introduced himself and Sora on them

"Can you please to stop calling me 'little brat'?" Sora said annoyance

"My name is Satoshi and this is my partner Pikachu" Satoshi introduce himself and a small electric-type pokemon, Pikachu

"Pika, Pikachu" Pikachu said (translation: Hello, my name is Pikachu)

"I'm Serena. Nice to meet you" Serena said

"My name is Eureka. This is Dedenne and Puni-chan" Eureka introduce herself along with, Dedenne and Puni-chan on inside her bag

"And, I'm Citron" Citron said

"Hmm… That Pikachu and Dedenne are so cute!" Sora said adorable when she saw Pikachu and Dedenne

"Pika…." "Dedenne…." Pikachu and Dedenne growled uneasy (translation both of them: Uhh…..)

"Anyway. Did you guys camp here?" Ryu asked

"Yup. You guys want join with us?" Satoshi offer

"Well… if you don't mind-"

"Hold it right that!" Sora suddenly interrupted Ryu's lines "don't we suppose to searching Shion-Niichan now!?"

"I'm pretty sure, he'll be just fine" Ryu said

"Who?" Eureka asked

"Shion, he's our friend. We had already been separated because that Beedrill" Ryu said

"Yeah…. I hope, he's okay" Sora said worried

"Then, let us help you" Satoshi said

"Wait, what?" Ryu asked in shock

"Are you sure about this, Satoshi-san?" Sora asked anxious

"Yeah, we're sure about it, right guys?" Satoshi said and looked on his companions

"Hm, hm. We're happy for helping you" Serena said

"Really? Thank you so much!" Sora said relief

 _*gggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_

Everyone heard someone's stomach has growled

" _*giggle_ that must be Satoshi's stomach" Serena said with a soft giggled

"Yeah…. Ha, ha, ha" Satoshi said a bit shyly

"Me too…" Ryu said

"No one ask" Sora said

"Why you guys not join with us?" Citron offer

"Yeah! That would be fun if we're coming together!" Eureka said excited

"Well… if you say so. Well then, we're accept it!" Ryu said

"Second" Sora said

Ryu and Sora decided to join with Satoshi's group

* * *

 **I hope everyone enjoy it!  
**

 **If everyone thinking about my english. Sorry.**

 **If you guys like or enjoy it. Please to Favorite/Follow/Preview**

 **Thanks to reading my first fanfiction in here!**


	2. Ch2: Fate Meeting II

**I hope everyone enjoy it!**

 **For dialog:**

Hello= Normal dialog

 _Hello_ = Thought dialog

[Hello]= Communication dialog

 **Thunderbolt** = For using skills dialog

 _ **Pikachu**_ = For PokeDex's explanation dialog

 **I'm only owner is my OCs: Shion, Sora and Ryu**

* * *

 **Chapter: 2**

 **Fate Meeting (Part: II)**

 _ **Everyone's POV**_

"Alright, everyone. Come on out!" Satoshi released all of his Pokemon, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Noibat and, Greninja. Serena and Citron followed Satoshi's decision to release their pokemon, Serena's Pokemon are Braixen, Pancham and Evee, Cintron's Pokemon are Chespin, Bunnelby and, Luxray.

"Kyaaa-! I can't believe this! You guys are having, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Noibat and, Luxray too!" Sora shouted happily after, she saw Satoshi and Citron's Pokemon

A pokemon in question felt uneasy on Sora's exaggerate happy expression

"Come here, Noibat-chan~! I will pet you~!" Sora opened arms on an Sound Wave Pokemon, Noibat

"Kuk! Kuk!" Noibat flew back from her in scared

"Cut it off, Sora! You've made Satoshi's Noibat terrified on you!" Ryu told her

"What's wrong with her?" Satoshi asked

"Well... Err, she's actually interesting with any of electric and flying type pokemon" Ryu explained

"No wonder, she's happy about it" Serena said

"Sora is exactly same like my big brother" Eureka commented

"W-What's that supposed to mean, Eureka!?" Citron asked embarrassed, everyone laughed on them

"By the way, Satoshi. You're actually have an Greninja with you" Ryu said

"Yeah! He's actually strong, right Greninja?" Satoshi said and looked on his pokemon

"Kouga!" Greninja said confident

"Wow! You two are quite confident, huh? I love that spirits, kid and Greninja" Ryu said praised

"Thanks, Ryu-san!" Satoshi said pleasure

"Ryu is fine, kid" Ryu said with a cheerful smile

"Hey, Ryu! How about we do the pokemon battle!?" Satoshi suggested

"Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu nodded agreement (translation: Good idea, Satoshi!)

"Kou, Kouga" Greninja said (translation: I'm agree with Satoshi)

"Not today, kid" Ryu sighed on him

"Ohh..." "Kou..." "Pika..." Satoshi along with his pokemon groaned disappointment on Ryu's decision

"Is that your, Eevee, Serena-san?" Sora asked when she saw, an evolution pokemon Eevee was hiding behind Serena's feet

"Eevee…" Eevee said uneasy

"Yes, but Eevee is quite shy in front of a new people and pokemon" Serena explained

"Hmm... Actually, I too have an Eevee" Sora said

"Seriously, Sora-chan?" Serena asked in curios

"Yeah but... he had already evolved" Sora said and held her PokeBall "Come on out, Jolteon!"

"Jolteon!" Jolteon groaned after Sora has released the lighting Pokemon

"Waahhh-! Cool-!" Eureka shouted awe

"Is that the Jolteon?" Citron said in surprises

Serena checked about Jolteon's profile from her PokeDex _**"Jolteon, the Lightning Pokémon and evolved from Eevee. When angered or frightened, the hairs on Jolteon's body become like needles that are fired at its opponents. It absorbs charged atoms and can produce 10,000 volts of electricity"**_

"Pika, Pikachu!" "Deden, Dedenne!" "Jolt, Jolteon!" The three of electric types pokemon were sparks their electricity to each other as friends

"They're seems having fun" Satoshi commented with happy

"Hey, Ryu. Your turn" Sora told Ryu

"Turn, what?" Ryu asked confused

"What else? Show your Flaeron on them" Sora suggested

"Fine. Come on out, Flareon" Ryu released the flame pokemon, Flareon

"So pretty!" Eureka shouted in excite

"Flareon, right? So cute" Serena commented and checked on her PokeDex again _**"Flareon, the Flame Pokémon, and an evolved form of Eevee. It has a flame bag inside its body. After inhaling deeply, it blows out flames of nearly**_ _ **3,000 degrees Fahrenheit"**_

"Chen, Chespin!" Chespin's eyes suddenly turned into the hearts (translation: Wow, so pretty!)

"F-Flareon!?" Flareon shocked on Chespin's action (translation: H-Huh!?)

"Looks like, that Chespin has fallen in love with your girl, Ryu" Sora said and smirked on him

"Wait, that Flaeron is a girl? Citron asked

"Yeah but sometimes, my Flaeron is quite shy in front of you guys" Ryu said

"Same as Eevee then" Serena said

"Chen, Chen, Chespin" Chespin raised pawn on her to invite her to playing together (translation: Come one, Flaeron-chan. Let's play together)

"Fla…Flaeron" Flaeron hidden behind Ryu's feet (translation: No… thank you)

"C-CHESPIN!?" Chespin deeply shocked on Flaeron's answer (translation: W-WHY!?)

"Oh boy… Looks like, my Flaeron has refused Chespin's feeling. Sorry, kid" he apologized on Citron

"Ha, ha, ha. Don't worry about it" Citron said anxious

"Did you guys have another pokemon besides, Jolteon and Flaeron?" Eureka asked

"Hah? Sure. Why?" Sora asked

"I want to see them!" Eureka said eager on them

"Well…" Ryu said a bit anxious

"Pancham!" "Chen, Chespin!"

Everyone heard Pancham and Chespin were yelling on Munchlax, who was eating food from the picnic bag without permissions

"Munchlax!" Munchlax shouted in satisfied (translation: Delicious!)

"What the- Munchlax!?" Ryu yelled in shock

"Wow! That's an Munclax!" Satoshi said in shock

"Since, when?" Citron asked confused

"It's always get out from his Pokeball without permission just because, the food" Sora explained

"Waahh-! So cute and big!" Eureka shouted in happy

Serena checked on her Pokedex again _**"Munchlax, the Big Eater Pokémon. It gobbles up its own body weight in**_ _ **food**_ _ **each day, and it**_ _ **swallows**_ _ **its food without almost any chewing"**_

"Oi! Munchlax, STOP! Don't eat it!" Ryu tried to stop his Munchlax

"Munch, Munchlax!" Munchlax said in happy (translation: This food are so delicious, Ryu!)

"Yeah, yeah, right. Now, return" Ryu said tiredly and returned his Munchlax back to the PokeBall

"That must be hard" Citron sympathy on him

"Huh..." Ryu responded tiredly

Out the blue, a giant mechanic hands appeared around their pokemon and caught all of them, except: Greninja, Braixen, and Luxray. The thieves group had a familiar Meowth hot-balloon with them

"Pikachu! Everyone!" "Eevee! Pancham!" "Chespin, Bunnelby!" "Jolteon!" "Flaeron!" their trainers yelled in panic

"Prepare for trouble!" "Make it double!" a familiar voices rang except, Sora and Ryu

"To protect the world from-"

"I don't care, what are you talking about! Now, give me back my Jolteon and everyone else! You weird hair style old hag!" Sora interfered their motto and yelled on them

"Hey! Don't dare to interrupt our amazing motto, Meowth!" Meowth yelled angry

 _"Wait, did that Meowth just talk? Hmm... So weird_ " Ryu thought

"And, who are you calling 'old hag', you little brat!?" the woman yelled

"Who're you calling 'little brat', granny!?" Sora yelled back

"What!?" the woman shouted angry "Hey, Kojiro, Meowth! Did you think, I'm looking like granny!?" she asked

"N-No! You're still young woman, Musashi!" Kojiro and Meowth quickly answered in panic

"Sonnasuhh-!" Wobbuffet shouted

"Who are they!?" Ryu asked

"They're the Team Rocket! Those people are always stealing people's Pokemon!" Eureka explained

"What!?" Ryu exclaimed in shock

"Now, these pokemons are ours!" Musashi declared on them

A giant mechanic hands threw their pokemon into the big cage

"Pikachu, use **Thunderbolt!** " "You too, Jolteon!" Satoshi and Sora yelled, Pikachu and Jolteon launched their **Thunderbolt** to crack out the cage but, it can't cracked

"Flaeron, use **Fire spin!** " Ryu yelled, Flaeron launched **Fire spin** but, still won't enough to cracking it

"Ha, ha, ha. It's useless, twerpette! This cage able to absorbing any element like electric and fire, Meowth!" Meowth explained with a laugh

"Now, I'm mad! Go, Ampharos!" "You too, Emboar!" Sora and Ryu released Ampharos and Emboar from the PokeBalls

"Greninja! Use, **Water Shuriken!"** Satoshi yelled, Greninja launched the **Water Shuriken** to the hot-balloon

"Gourgeist, use **Shadow Ball!** " Musashi released her pokemon and commanded it. Gourgeist sent the **Shadow Ball** and hit it into Greninja's **Water Shuriken**

"Inkay! Use **Pysbeam!** " Kojiro released his pokemon and commanded it. Inkay has sent **Psybeam** in order to attacking Greninja

"Provide support, Ampharos! Use **Electric Ball** on that **Psybeam!** " Sora commanded her pokemon

Ampharos quickly threw the **Electric Ball** into Inkay's **Psybeam** and then, explode.

"Thanks!" Satoshi said

"No problem!" Sora replied

"Luxray! Use, **Swift!** " Citron said, Luxray sent **Swift** and directly hit on Goergeist

"Braixen! Use **Flamethrower!** " "You too, Emboar!" Serena and Ryu commanded them, Braixen and Emboar have launched a **Flamethrower** on the hot-balloon

"This is your turn, Wobuffett!" Musashi said

"Sonnasuhh-!" Wobuffett used **Mirror Coat** and reflected the **Flamethrower** back on them

"Tch-! I can't believe, it's using **Mirror Coat!** " Ryu said annoyance

"Turn on the boosters now, Meowth!" Kojiro said

"Roger! Switch on!" Meowth said and pressed the button on his pawn. A two booster from the side of hot-balloon has activated and, flying a bit fast than before

"Good bye, twerpette!" The Team Rocket said goodbye on them

"Come back here, you thieves!" Sora yelled on them

"In your dream!" Musashi said arrogant

But suddenly, Team Rocket's hot-balloon is stop moving and push it to the down

"E-Eh? Eh!? What happen!?" Musashi asked in panic

"W-We can't move!" Kojiro said in panic

"Us too!" Meowth exclaimed in panic, same goes to Goergeist and Inkay

"Sonnaaassuuuhhh-!" Wobuffett shouted in panic

"Is that, a **Physic**!?" Citron exclaimed

"Huh, that was my Umbreon's **Physic** " They heard a new person's voice from behind

"S-Shion-Niichan! Yuki!" Sora exclaimed in shock after she saw a recognize person along with Cinccion on his shoulder and Umbreon on next to him

"Cinccion!" Cinccion greetings on them (translation: Hello!)

"Huh? Who's that kid?" Kojiro asked

"I don't know! But... He's quite cute kid, especially that Cinccino" Musashi commented in excite

"Now, this isn't time for that!" Meowth yelled

"Shion! Where have you been!?" Ryu asked in shock

"Question later, Ryu. For now, let's rescuing your pokemon from that low thieves" Shion said calmly and held his PokeBall "Come on out, Greninja!"

"Kouga!" Shion released a shiny frog-ninja pokemon, Greninja

"Is that, a shiny Greninja!?" Satoshi said in shock

"Kou..." Satoshi's Greninja only responded in shock, after he saw a shiny Greninja in front of them

"Cool!" Eureka exclaimed awe

"Greninja! Use, **Water Shuriken!** " Shion commanded it. Black Greninja high jumped and threw a many of **Water Shuriken** into the big cage's rope and the boosters. Now, all their pokemon are released from the cage and then, running to their trainers

"Welcome back, Pikachu!" Satoshi said relief and hugged Pikachu

"Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu groaned in happy (translation: Yeah! I'm so happy to see you again!)

"W-What should we do, Meowth!?" Kojiro panicked

"I-I don't know!" Meowth yelled in panic

"Umbreon! Use, **Shadow Ball!** And, Greninja! Use, **Water Shuriken!** " Shion said

"Greninja! You too use **Water Shuriken!** And, Pikachu! Use, **Thunderbolt!** " Satoshi yelled

Umbreon, Pikachu and two Greninjas launched their skills at the same times on Team Rocket's hot-balloon and then, explosion

"We're blasting off again!"

"Sonnassuuh-!"

"Maika-!"

Team Rocket has threw off to the sky

"Don't dare to come back here, thieves!" Sora yelled angry

"But, I'm pretty sure... They'd come back on us" Citron said

"What a bunch of idiot they are..." Ryu commented annoyance

"I agree with that" Eureka said agreement

"What a stronger **Thunderbolt** and **Water Shuriken**..." Shion commented and looked on Satoshi "I'm impressed about, how strong your Pikachu and your Greninja just now" He put his right hand on hips and praised on him although, with emotionless expression on his face

"Yeah, same goes with your pokemon" Satoshi said

"I will take that as compliment" Shion said calmly

Without the warning, Sora hugged on Shion with happy expression from her face.

" _*sob *sob_ Uwaaahhhh-! I'm so happy to see you again, Shion-Niichan! I thought, you have gone from this world!" Sora said with a teary eyes

"That wouldn't happen" Shion said

"Amp, Ampharos!" Ampharos raised right pawn on Black Greninja (translation: Good to see you again, Greninja!)

"Kouga" Black Greninja said coolly (translation: Same here)

"Ha, ha, ha. I couldn't believe, you were actually in here" Ryu said with a laugh

"Me too. Actually, after this, we'd search on you, Shion-Niichan. Because... I'm so worried about you" Sora said relief

"I see... Sorry, everyone" Shion apologized

"Oh~! Don't apologize, Shion-Niichan" Sora said cheerful

"You heard her" Ryu said

"So... You're Shion-san, right? Thanks for rescued Pikachu and the others" Satoshi pleasured

"No problem... Excuse me, who are you?" Shion asked

Satoshi and his friends introduced themselves and explained everything about what happened on Shion

"… I see. Thank you for helping my comrades, Satoshi-san and everyone" Shion said politely on them

"Satoshi is fine" Satoshi said

"Cinccino" Cinccino bowed on them politely

"Waahh-! That pokemon is cute!" Eureka said awe

"That's Cinccino, right?" Citron asked

"Yes and her name is, Yuki" Shion said

"Chen, Chen, Chespin!" Chespin's eyes back turned into the hearts (translation: Hello, Yuki-chan. My name is Chespin!)

Yuki ignored Chespin's speech and jumped to Black Greninja's head

"C-CHESPI!?" Chespin shouted in shock again (translation: WHY!?)

"Another heartbroken, huh?" Sora commented

"Ha, ha, ha…" Citron laughed uneasy

"By the way, that Cinccion seems quite closer to your Greninja" Serena said

"Yeah. They're treated each other like older brother and little sister" Shion said

"Just like me and big brother!" Eureka exclaimed

"But, Yuki wasn't just a cute pokemon but, she is also a strong pokemon. Same as with his Greninja" Sora told him

"Really!? In that case, let's do the pokemon battle" Satoshi suggested

"What, now?" Shion crossed arms and asked

"Yeah! What do you think, Shion?" Satoshi asked in excite

"Of course, he will!" Ryu said

"What?" Shion said in shock

"Look on His Pikachu and Greninja. Were they looked strong? Like, you were said on him before" Ryu whispered on him

"Yeah but, today... I didn't want to do any the pokemon battle" Shion whispered back in exhaust

"C'mon partner, just do it! I'm pretty sure, you and that kid will have a good match" Ryu whispered and tried to pushing him for the pokemon battle

"... What are you planning, Ryu?" Shion asked in suspicious

"Nope. I was just having a hunch about this situation" Ryu whispered back "So, will you do that or not?"

"... Fine, I'll do it" Shion whispered accepted

"Well then, that's decide it!" Ryu shouted in happy "Hey, Satoshi. Shion has accepted your challenges for the pokemon battle!"

"Really? Awesome!" Satoshi shouted in excite

"But, after lunch. Is that okay with you!?" Ryu asked

"Sure! I'm okay with it!" Satoshi said

"Shion-niichan. If you don't mind, can you tell us about that Beedril?" Sora asked

"Yeah..." Shion said simple on her

* * *

 **Thanks for reading it!  
**

 **If everyone like or enjoy it, please to: Favorite/Follow/Preview!**

 **Once again, Thanks!**


	3. Ch3: Fate Meeting III

**The new chapter has update!**

 **This fanfiction for now is Rate: T, but lately.. it will become Rate: K or K+**

 **For pairing, I want to try: SatoshixSerena and CitronxOC (But, I was still thinking about it)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Fate Meeting (Part: III)**

 _ **Everyone's POV**_

After, they were finally meeting with Shion and his pokemon, Cinccino, Umbreon and a shiny Greninja. Now, Satoshi's group and Shion's group along with their Pokemon decided went back to their camp.

"Okay then. Time for eat!" Ryu shouted happy

"But… the food was already eaten by Munchlax, right?" Serena remind him

"… Oh yeah, sorry" Ryu remembered and apologized about his Munchlax

"Emboar…" Emboar sighed (translation: Ryu…)

"Geez, Ryu! You should train your Munchlax to not eating people's food or someday, we'll die without the food!" Sora scolded him

"Amp, Ampharos" Ampharos nodded agreement (translation: Sora-chan's right)

"Did you hear I say 'sorry', little brat? And, we won't die because of that" Ryu said annoyance "Besides, you're just exaggerate about anything like, a tantrum kid"

"What's that, you idiot stubborn Ryu!?" Sora yelled angry

"Who're you calling 'idiot stubborn', little brat!?" Ryu yelled back

"Hey, you guys! Stop fighting!" Satoshi tried to calm them down "About the food, Citron can cook it. So, don't worry about it"

"Y-Yeah! He's right!" Citron quickly answered

"Hey, Dedene, Puni-chan. Don't you think, they are acting like a kids" Eureka commented

"Dede, Dedene" "Pur…." It seems Dedene and Puni-chan nodded agreement on Eureka's comments

"E-Eureka!" Serena whispered in panic

"No! I'm not the kid, Eureka-chan!" Sora said

"And please, don't compare me with her, little girl" Ryu shook his head and said annoyance

"Actually, I'm agree with Eureka-san. You guys are nothing but 'a problem children'…" Shion crossed arms and said with a cold voices

"W-What-!? Shion-Niichan!" Sora shouted in shock

"Take it easy, Shion. You didn't need to say something like that on them" Satoshi tried to calm him down

"Satoshi's right and we're okay with it" Serena said

"… you guys are so carefree group" Shion told them

"Ha, ha. You can say that" Satoshi said with a laugh

"I'll make some tea" Citron said and prepared a tea for everyone

"Hmm…." Shion remained silent with a serious expression

"Did you think something, besides scolded on us?" Ryu asked realize

"Yes. I was thinking about that Meowth. How could that Meowth able to speaking like us, humans?" Shion put his right hand on chin and said "Normally, only Chatot was able to speaking or copying human's speak manners... This is so mysterious"

"S-Shion-Niichan. I guess, you were thinking about it too hard" Sora said anxious

"Besides, all of pokemon have a talents when they were born, right? So, forget it" Ryu said flatter

"Hmm… You're absolute right" Shion said _"To be honest, I was curious about that small green pokemon 'Puni-chan'. It seems Puni-chan is a rare species or perhaps, unknown species?"_ he thought serious

"What's wrong?" Ryu asked

"No. It's nothing" Shion said

"The tea is ready" Citronn announced

They were sitting on the ground after Citron had gave the tea for everyone

"Thank you for the tea, Citron-san" Shion said after he had took a sip the tea

"No problem" Citron said

"Hey, Shion. How could you survived from that Beedrill?" Sora asked

"I used my Trevenant and told him to scare them. Lucky, that was success" Shion said "When I was searched Sora and Ryu, I saw hot-balloon with design Meowth had flew away along with your pokemon"

"And then, you were showed up behind on us, like the hero" Ryu commented

"I'm not the hero, Ryu" Shion told him

"But lucky you were in there!" Eureka exclaimed

"You probably right, Eureka-san" Shion nodded agreement

"So… Where are you guys go?" Ryu asked in curiosity

"We'd be going to the Snowbelle City for my GYM battle. But first, we must go to the Couriway Town for Serena's performer" Satoshi said

"Wait, what? Serena is the Performer!? Awesome!" Sora said awe

"Thanks, Sora-chan" Serena said cheerful

"To be honest, we also went to the Couriway Town and, speaking of GYM challenger... Someone had joined in there too" Ryu said and looked on Shion

"Yes. I was participant as GYM challenger as well" Shion said straight on them

"Wait, what? Serious!?" Satoshi asked in excite "How many badges you have now?"

"The last one at the Snowbelle City, same as you" Shion said calmly

"Really!? Now, I can't wait for the pokemon battle!" Satoshi said in enthusiastic

"Huh…" Shion replied coolly

"Okay then, I'll make a lunch" Citron said

"Hey, Citron. If you don't mind, I'll help you" Ryu said

"Sure, thanks Ryu-san" Citron said

"Just call me, Ryu! Remember, we're friends now!" Ryu said and slapped on Citron's back

"Ouch! Y-Yeah" Citron said as he felt pain on his back

"Hey, Eureka-chan. Did you say before, you wanted to see our pokemon?" Sora asked softly on her

"Yeah" Eureka said

"Now we'll see you our pokemon! Right, Shion-Niichan?" Sora asked

"Huh" Shion responded as agreement

"You're right, little brat" Ryu said

"Everyone, come on out" Shion released his other pokemons, they are Staraptor, Flygon and Trevenant

"Let's party, guys!" Sora said and released her other pokemons, Kecleon, Golett and Togekiss

"C'mon on out, guys!" Ryu said and released his other pokemons, Munchlax and, Croagunk

"Waahhh-! Cool!" Eureka said awe

"Dede, Dedenne!" Dedenne said awe as well (translastion: You're right, Eureka!)

"Everyone! Let's play together with a new friends!" Sora raised her both hands and announced on them with cheerful expression

All pokemon shouted with a happy sounds.

Meanwhile, the trainers were preparing for the food and the camp. All Pokemon were having fun with their new friends and playing together like always they do.

(Citron, Eureka, Sora and Ryu's Side)

"So... you're always using this mechanic for cook, huh? Impressive" Sora commented when she looked on the multi cook machines

"Yup! Also, my big brother is invention" Eureka said

"Really? That was so cool, Citron-san!" Sora praised

"Ha, ha, ha… Thank you for comment" Citron fixed his glasses and said shyly when, he was cooking the soup

"But, big brother's inventions was always failure and then, explosion" Eureka said

"Oohh… Sorry for that, Citron-san" Sora concerned

"T-That was always happened. S-So, don't worry" Citron said with a sheepishly smile

"Hey, Citron. Thanks for borrow that thing to cooked this" Ryu said when he was putting the big pot on the table along with, eggs and carrots

"No problem, Ryu" Citron said

"What's that, Ryu?" Eureka asked

"A rice" Ryu said as he wore the plastic gloves "I'll make a rice ball, although… I probably use these ingredients, without fish or meat… Oh yeah, I shouldn't forget a seasonings for the taste"

"Wow... I don't know, Ryu is good at cooking too" Eureka said

"Maybe, Ryu is disappointment and annoy guy. But, he's actually good at cooking" Sora whispered on Eureka but, a bit louder

"Oh… I see" Eureka nodded serious on her

"I heard you, kids" Ryu said irritated when he was holding the knife. Sora and Eureka are laughing together

" _Looks like, they're having fun"_ Citron thought a bit relief on them but Citron didn't realize, he was looking on Sora

"What's wrong, Citron-san?" Sora asked

"N-Nothing!" Citron answered in panic

"Hmm….." Eureka looked suspicious on them

" _*sigh_ youngest" Ryu said and sighed a bit jealous on them

" _*munch*munch *munch_ "

"Aaahh-! Munchlax! Don't eat that!"

Ryu yelled when he saw his Munchlax has took one from the pack of rice balls

(Satoshi, Serena and Shion's Side)

They were just finished preparing cutlery on the picnic table

"Thank you for helping us, Shion-san" Serena said

"No problem" Shion said

"Come to think again, this is like the big party" Satoshi said

"You're right, Satoshi" Serena said agreement with a cheerful smile

"Party? For, what?" Shion asked

"For what? Hmm… Like, welcoming you and your friends. Yeah, something like that" Satoshi said unsure

"I see…Thanks" Shion said

"Hey, guys! The foods is almost done!" Ryu announced

(3 minutes later)

Citron's group had finished cooking and putting a rice balls and a cream potato soups on the table and, a pokemon foods on the ground. Everyone now starting to eat their food

"Waahh….! This soup is so delicious!" Sora exclaimed "Although, I wasn't big help"

"Hmm… This soup so delicious and warmth too" Shion commented in surprise

"This rice ball's taste is good!" Satoshi said happy

"Delicious!" Eureka exclaimed after ate it

"I don't know Ryu-san also good at cooking too" Serena commented in surprise

"Thanks, kids!" Ryu said happy

"S-Spicy!" Sora exclaimed after she was eating her rice ball

"Oh yeah, I had added a chili seasoning into the rice ball too" Ryu told her

"You should tell me sooner, Ryu!" Sora yelled

"But still delicious, right?" Ryu asked

"Yeah… Oh well" Sora admitted

"Hey, Sora!" Eureka called her

"Hm? What's it?" Sora asked

Suddenly, Eureka stood in front of Sora and knelt down to the ground "Will you marry with Onii-chan?"

"H-Huh!?" Sora responded in shock

" _*cough *cough_ Ugh! Ugh!" Ryu coughed in shock, after he heard on Eureka's proposal

"Hm?" Shion seems clueless about this topic

"E-E-Eureka!" Citron dragged her away from her "S-S-S-Sorry, Sora-san! She's just kidding!"

"I-I-I-I-It's alright, Citron-san! I-I just thought, that was really serious proposal!" Sora explained in panic along with, blushing on her face

"Your face look pretty red" Serena told her

"W-What!? O-Of course not!" Sora yelled in panic "T-This is just… Yeah! Because, the food was so delicious and makes me red like tomato, yeah! That's it!"

"That's not making sense" Ryu said "Right, Shion?

"Thanks for the food" Shion said and ignored Ryu's word

"What!? Already!" Satoshi asked in shock when, he saw Shion's plate has empty and clean

"You're completely ignored my word, huh?" Ryu sighed

"That was fast" Eureka said in surprise

"He's the number one to eating so fast than all of us" Ryu said

"I won't lose!" Satoshi said and quickly eating his food

"S-Satoshi! You don't have to eating so fast too!" Serena told him in worry

"And after this…. We'll be watching the battle, between Satoshi and Shion" Ryu remind them "We can't wait it"

"I'm pretty sure, I will win!" Satoshi said determined

"We can see it, after the battle is done" Shion said calmly

"Yeah- Ughh-!" Satoshi suddenly choked on his food

"Here, drink this" Shion said and gave the one glass of water on him

Satoshi drink his glass of water and swallowed his food carefully "Hah… Thanks"

"Geez…! I've told you to not eating so fast!" Serena scolded him

"Ha, ha, ha. Sorry, sorry" Satoshi apologized on her

* * *

 **The chapter 1 &2 has been fixing!**

 **If everyone enjoy this fanfiction. Please to, Follow/Favorite/Previe**

 **Thank your for reading.**


End file.
